Wind turbine systems are used to convert wind energy into electrical power. However, such systems are typically complex and bulky, lack reliability and efficiency, in addition to not being profitable in the long run. It may also be difficult to extract, distribute, and account for the generated electrical power.
There is therefore a need for an improved wind turbine system.